1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of hunting, and to the particular field of hunting blinds.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many hunters use blinds. Most presently available hunting blinds are difficult and time-consuming to set up and/or to dismantle. For this reason, some hunters may set up a hunting blind and then leave it. This may be inconvenient, restrictive, expensive and wasteful.
While the art contains several examples of portable hunting blinds, these blinds have several drawbacks. For example, the portable hunting blinds that are presently available may not be easy and quick to set up and dismantle. Furthermore, these presently available hunting blinds may not be amenable to use in a wide variety of environmental or terrain conditions and thus may not be as versatile as desired. Some hunting blinds simply cannot be set up on some terrain.
Because presently available hunting blinds are not as versatile as desired, their appeal is limited to a small segment of the purchasing public.
Therefore, there is need for a hunting blind that is versatile.
Also, some presently available hunting blinds are not easy to transport because they are bulky, or because they are heavy, or both. Again, this limits the segment of the purchasing public that is interested in prior art hunting blind.
Therefore, there is need for a hunting blind that is easy to transport.
Emergency situations often arise out of doors. For example, inclement weather may suddenly arise. Such weather ranges from simple showers to torrential downpours. It is almost always desirable to have shelter in such conditions. However, if a shelter is difficult to set up, a person may be tempted to simply ride out the storm rather than go to the trouble of erecting a shelter. This is especially true if the problem occurs while the person is in difficult terrain.
Therefore, there is need for a hunting blind that is easy to erect in an emergency situation.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a hunting blind that is versatile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hunting blind that is easy to transport.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hunting blind that is easy to erect in an emergency situation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hunting blind that is easy and quick to erect and dismantle.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a portable hunting blind that comprises a housing unit; a shaft rotatably mounted in the housing unit; flexible camouflage material connected to the shaft to be wound around the shaft when the shaft rotates in a winding direction and to be unwound from the shaft when the shaft is rotated in an unwinding direction; a lock on the shaft to prevent rotation of the shaft when the lock is engaged, the shaft being movably mounted on the housing unit to move between a locked position with the lock engaged to prevent rotation of the shaft and an unlocked position with the lock disengaged to permit rotation of the shaft in either the winding direction or the unwinding direction; mounting elements on the housing unit which are attachable to a first support; and mounting elements on the flexible camouflage material that are attachable to a second support.
The hunting blind embodying the present invention can be erected anywhere there are two spaced-apart supports, such as two trees, or one tree and a fence post, or two fence posts or the like. The hunting blind is easily erected by simply attaching straps to one support, releasing the blind, stretching the blind to an adjacent support, attaching the blind to the adjacent support, tightening the blind, and locking it. The blind is easily dismantled by reversing the just-described process. The blind is contained in a housing that is easy to pack and transport. Thus the blind embodying the present invention is very easy to transport, erect, and dismantle and can be used anywhere. The blind is thus very versatile and can be used by a wide variety of people. The blind can be quickly set up in an emergency situation as well.